Nôtre est la fureur
by Absinok
Summary: Ils se parlaient peu, n'éprouvant pas l'utilité de paroles futiles entre eux. Ils étaient semblables. Ensembles. Ils savaient, ils voyaient la douleur de l'autre. Ne suffisait qu'à faire un pas vers l'autre et pouvoir accepter. Il en étaient capables plus que quiconque. Agir, aider, s'allier. Au milieu de la fureur ambiante qui les dévorait.


Salut tout le monde! Je vous épargnerais le "ceci est ma première fanfiction donc blablabla soyez gentils blablabla". En plus c'est même pas vrai, ma premièreest juste pas publiée et loin de l'être. Celle ci est concentrée sur les sentiments de William et Laura. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ça ne fait pas parti de giob meabhair, c'est juste qu'elle ne correspondait pas alors voilà une fic indépendante! Merci à ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux qui me laissent une review. S'il vous plaît?

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, William n'avait jamais réellement détesté Laura. Elle l'agaçait un peu avec ses airs de "je sais tout, je suis la meilleure, regarde un peu comme je suis forte".

Il avait été très jaloux, quand, une fois de plus, les Lyoko guerriers l'avait envoyé sur les roses après lui avoir dit qu'ils l'acceptaient de nouveau, mais qu'ils avaient laissé la pimbêche les aider. Mais au final, ils avaient effacé ses souvenirs, et l'avaient envoyé paître aussi.

Il en avait tellement marre de cette situation de "tu fais parti de la bande, mais que quand ça va mal. sinon on ne veut pas voir ta tronche près de l'un d'entre nous". Ils se comportaient de façon abjecte envers lui. Même après l'avoir soi disant vraiment accepté. Il restait le gars chiant, à éviter. Comme elle. Utile parfois, mais à tenir à l'écart. Il s'est alors prit de sympathie pour Laura, qui était très seule comme lui, et qui cherchait juste à se rendre utile, comme lui. De façon très intrusive certes, mais pas mauvaise. Ils avaient développé un lien étrange, une amitié lointaine mais puissante, basée surtout sur la compassion. Ils se parlaient peu, n'éprouvant pas l'utilité de paroles futiles entre eux. Comme s'ils n'avaient même pas envie de se connaître au final, que ça gâcherait ce lien. Il en résultait qu'ils étaient proches au final, à leur façon.

Il a cependant été surpris quand les souvenirs du labo lui sont revenu, qu'elle se soit adressé directement à lui, qui n'était pourtant pas dans ces derniers. Elle lui avait fait confiance, aveuglement, le considérant comme un allié d'office, contrairement aux autres. Comment aurait il pu feindre l'ignorance après ça? Elle se positionnait comme une amie, sans le juger, avant même de le connaître. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur mine de rien, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui non seulement le comprenait, mais en plus se mettait à sa place. En plus elle savait déjà et il fallait bien qu'il lui explique, vu les grosses issues des Lyoko guerriers dans ce domaine. Elle était furieuse, comme lui, qu'on l'ignore ainsi, qu'on utilise ses capacités en la rejetant.

Elle avait essayé de s'intégrer, de s'accrocher, tentant tout pour qu'ils l'acceptent et que leur objectif soit enfin atteint, espérant qu'après tout irait mieux. Mais elle a abandonné après le retour vers le passé qui était censé effacer vraiment ses souvenirs. Elle en avait assez de voir ses efforts réduits à néant. Elle arrêta de vouloir s'imposer aux Lyoko guerriers. Lui n'avait même pas essayé, il l'avait vu la première fois que même après la disparition de Xana il restait un ennemi. Il n'avait plus le courage de se battre pour être vu comme un type bien. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps, fatigué. Il ne voulait plus des mensonges, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire une pause, mais rien ne marchait, son passé le hantait toujours. Il avait essayé de vivre sans, mais dans son chemin il y avait toujours Xana, qu'il ne parvenait à oublier. Alors il avait arrêté de le dénier, et faisait avec. Il avait essayé de le briser, l'avait voulu, petit à petit mais il avait échoué et maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à faire de son ennemi.

Il se croyait vide mais son ressentiment à elle avait rallumé la flamme étouffé sous son désespoir. Elle l'avait aidé à revivre, sa présence seulement suffisait à l'encourager. La bataille n'était pas finie, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, mais à deux ils auront la force de lutter. Ils ont juste coupés les ponts avec tout, tout le monde. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la façon dont le lieu était, la façon dont ils les étouffait, ils se sont élevés plus haut, ils ont cassé tous leurs liens, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Ils ont allumé le brasier de la revanche sans remords, en se rassurant.

Lul avait essayé de se faire comprendre des Lyoko guerriers, avait essayé de rester sur la ligne droite qui montrait le potentiel de confiance qu'on pouvait lui accorder, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, jamais remarqué ses efforts. Donc il n'en avait plus rien à faire de s'ils étaient morts ou toujours vivants, et de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, cette non vie. Il ne changerait rien car ils ne seront pas là pour lui, contrairement à elle, qui avait ce petit truc en plus qui lui faisait du baume au cœur, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout supporter tant qu'elle était là.

Et elle était comme lui, elle avait aussi, tout comme lui, la capacité de ne pas être touchée par les retours vers le passé: même sans être scannée elle se souvenait de tout. Il savait pour les quelques fois qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie, il savait pour la bombe qu'il a désamorcé, exploit récompensé par un rejet pur et simple. Il se souvenait des zombies, quand il avait voulu être un leader de qualité, protéger tout le monde. Au final ça avait lamentablement échoué, il s'en était voulu d'avoir été incapable de les sauver, de diriger, c'était sa faute si tout était parti en cacahuète, il n'avait pas su être assez prudent. Alors il a mentit, faisant mine de rien, et leur assurant après sa possession qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais elle avait même le souvenir de Xana, associé à des images subliminales de sa possession. Spectatrice d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Comme lui.

"- C'est parce que nous sommes nés compatibles à Xana"  
Il lui l'avait dit une fois, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu facilement le contrôler si longtemps. Mais elle dénia ses dires.

"- Tu n'es pas seulement ça. Quand le supercalculateur a été éteint par Franz Hopper, il a choisit ton corps comme réceptacle, pour pouvoir regagner sa puissance après son réveil. Il savait que son temps viendrait de nouveau, il a attendu patiemment le moment où il pourrait lancer son offensive. Pendant dix ans son ectoplasme a habité ton corps sans que tu le sache. Et il n'est jamais parti. C'est pourquoi il a été si puissant quand il te contrôlait, il avait alors accès à toutes ses données. Mais il n'a jamais réussit à les extraire de ton corps, c'est pourquoi il te veux, toi plus que tout autre stupide "code". Moi je ne suis même pas habité par lui, je suis lui. Un clone qu'il avait créé pour vous infiltrer et qui s'est rebellé. Un autre spectre qu'il a rendu permanent et dont il a - dans un moment de pure folie - voulu donner une humanité. J'ai un corps humain, un esprit humain, mais je ne suis que la copie d'une malheureuse fille morte depuis des années. Je devais vous comprendre, vous interpréter pour mieux vous blesser. Xana avait compris depuis longtemps que ce qu'il ne connaissait pas le perdrait, il attendait juste d'avoir assez de puissance pour me créer. Mais avec mon esprit humain, mes sentiments m'ont éloigné de lui et je me suis soulevée. J'avais contrôlé mes sentiments trop longtemps, alors qu'il forçait mon âme. Il m'a fait rêver tes cauchemars et hurler tes cris tu sais. La rébellion m'a coûté beaucoup, mais j'avais essayé de le contenter trop longtemps, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai fini par refuser de le servir et vouloir une vie normale, comme pour une humaine. Et même combattre celui qui m'a donné la vie. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il nous poursuit autant et pourquoi il le fera toujours. Nous sommes les réceptacles de sa puissance." Ils ont beaucoup discuté ce jour là, sortant toute la rancœur, les secrets, les peines qu'ils gardaient depuis trop longtemps.

"- Je m'en veux, tu sais, d'avoir laissé Xana te posséder encore une fois," elle lui dit. "Je n'aurais pas du te demander d'y aller seul, dans ma volonté de le détruire pour ma paix personnelle, j'en ai oublié que tu étais aussi un de ses objectifs. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme fort, je ne pensais pas que Xana t'obtiendrai si aisément. Yumi a tord, tu es la personne la plus résistante que j'ai jamais vu. C'est ce monstre, la méduse, elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que je ne le croyais.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai expérimenté la même erreur, j'ai été imprudent et stupide aussi, je savais à quel point j'étais vulnérable face à ses attaques particulières. Le souvenir de mon clone est encore trop présent pour que je l'ignore. Tu sais je l'ai cru, j'ai cru ses paroles. Il avait raison, ils ne sont pas mes amis, ils me rejetteront toujours, je ne serais jamais qu'un étranger utile. S'il est vrai qu'il m'a manipulé, j'ai marché droit dedans. Ses promesses étaient tentantes. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'il n'était pas mieux et que ma possession n'avait pas été une époque joyeuse, elle ne le serait pas plus après. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à me détourner de tous. Aucun des camps ne m'apportera le bonheur. Mais c'est réellement quand il m'a possédé de nouveau que j'ai tout trahi, tout abandonné. J'ai compris que ce combat n'était pas le mien, et surtout que j'avais une peur bleue qu'il me fasse retomber sous son contrôle. Il a toujours été très _possessif_ avec moi, et ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps est quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable, tu le sais j'imagine."

L'onyx rencontra le ciel liquide dans un regard profond, compréhensif. Les paroles étaient inutiles. Ils s'étaient acceptés. Ils étaient semblables, adolescents rejetés, ayant chacun une part d'ombre cachée immense. Ensembles. Ni du côté de Xana, ni de celui des Lyoko guerriers. Ni bon ni mauvais, ils _ignoraient_ juste la chose, exécrant les deux camps. Ils devaient être le couple le plus étonnant à voir, les deux parias, la surdouée blondasse et le rebelle anticonformiste qui a tourné émo. Mais ils se comprenaient, ils se soutenaient, ils partageaient le même destin. Ils se le sont promis, quoi qu'il arrive, ils se suivraient. Ils se sauveraient. Même si l'un voulait rejoindre Xana ou les Lyoko guerriers, l'autre le suivrait, car ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, ils étaient complémentaires. Ils ne se sépareraient jamais, car après avoir découvert quelqu'un capable de les aider, ils ne pourraient vivre sans, ça les boufferait de l'intérieur. Et la fureur ne les a jamais quitté, amie factice les soutenant, fureur d'être rejeté, fureur contre les menteurs, les traîtres, le monde, surtout eux-mêmes. Car ils craignaient le vide émotionnel si elle partait. Ils préféraient la colère à rien du tout, elle les définissaient. Au point qu'à Kadic, tout le monde a désormais pris l'habitude de dire que la fureur n'appartient qu'à eux.


End file.
